


清清晨晨

by amanda587898



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M, 炮友
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda587898/pseuds/amanda587898
Summary: taynew是炮友来着，New很受伤。





	清清晨晨

**Author's Note:**

> 下划线是过去发生的事。原作是单篇，暂时没有后续。作者也说了，小甜饼多了，偶尔也要虐一虐啦。

New喘息着，感受着Tay的分身每次用力地进出自己的身体，情不自禁地从湿润的嘴唇中，一次又一次地呼唤对方的名字。Tay挑逗他，爱抚他，让他目眩神迷，火热不已。仿佛是永不停止的交合，New射了出来，精液溅到肚子上，Tay也紧随其后。

New感觉到Tay射在自己身体里，对方趴在自己身上，头发戳得下巴发痒，嘴唇贴在胸膛上。New闭上眼睛，感受着胸膛剧烈的起伏，困倦的同时，一丝难过也涌上心头。Tay从New的胸上抬起头，分身抽出（因为下面冷气的涌入，New不禁打了个冷颤） 。New听到Tay扯下套子，下床，走进浴室，关门。忽视心尖宛如被匕首刺入的痛苦，New转身背朝浴室，闭着眼睛，想弄清楚为什么他要继续下去。

__在电视剧《爱我你就亲亲我》里，New和Tay饰演一对情侣，拍摄结束后，两人被Tay的一个朋友邀去喝酒。实际上只邀请了Tay一人，不过New决定一起去，反正剩下的时间他都没事，而且他也想和Tay多呆一会儿。__

__New喝醉了，他都没有意识到自己干了一杯又一杯，脸颊粉红，脑袋昏沉。他想回家睡觉，但Tay还在兴奋地和朋友聊着。New皱着眉，噘着嘴，又干了一杯。他耳朵里只听到嘈杂的音乐声，弄得他更头痛了。他要回家。_ _

__“Tayy,”_ _ __他唤了一声，但Tay肯定没听见，他只好再大声喊道，_ _ __“Tayyy!”_ _

__Tay终于注意到了，他停止和朋友聊天，看向New，这让New咯咯笑起来。New发现Tay的脸也有点红，颔首微笑。_ _

__“_ _ __我要回家，_ _ __”_ _ __New说道，勉强笑了一下，又干了一杯。他已经控制自己不要多喝了，但当Tay忽视自己时，他不由地又撅起了嘴，在干完最后一杯后，他试着站起来。他试着保持平衡走向Tay，“Tay，我要回家。”_ _

__“_ _ __好，但等一下。_ _ __” Tay_ _ __回道，New看着对方收拾东西，和朋友道别，起身离开。New拽着Tay的T恤，任由对方带自己走出餐馆，融入熙熙攘攘的曼谷街头。_ _

__“你今天怎么喝的这么多？”_ _ __ __待2人钻进New的车，_ _ __Tay_ _ __问道，_ _ __“_ _ __这可不像你啊。_ _

__New_ _ __耸耸肩，闭着眼，靠在座位上休息。Tay发动车子，New感觉到车子前行了一段，接着转弯。“不知道，就是想喝。”_ _ __

__

__“_ _ __你还行吗？_ _ __”_ _ __New听到Tay问他，然后一只手搭在他大腿上，惹得New不禁咬紧嘴唇，紧皱眉毛，猛地打了个颤。他努力忽视胃部的不适感，希望自己不要吐出来。_ _

__“_ _ __我还行，_ _ __” New_ _ __回答，移开自己的腿，但Tay掌心的热度并没有消散，New_ _ __ __想不通原因。也许是因为酒精，New只能得出这个结论。_ _

__回到家，Tay搀扶New从车里出来，送到公寓里。当Tay毫不怜惜地把New甩在主卧的沙发上时，New嚎叫了一声，“你可真粗鲁！”_ _

__New_ _ __听到Tay的脚步声逐渐消失，也不知道他朋友是不是走了。New感觉难受，胃部的痉挛侵袭着他的心。他咕哝着起身，眯着眼环顾了一下起居室。他听到脚步声再次响起，Tay拿了瓶水回来了。_ _

__“_ _ __醒醒酒_ _ __,”_ _ __Tay说道。_ _ __New_ _ __接过水，大口吞咽。_ _

__“_ _ __多谢。_ _ __”_ _

电话铃声吵醒了New，他皱着眉，眯着眼，抬手捞起床边的电话，看了眼来电姓名，“早？”

“New，怎么还没来上班？”

New叹口气，没有马上回答，而是用手按摩了一下脸部，又抓了抓头发。他今天确实不想工作。“能跟大家说一声我病了吗？”

“又来？New，如果你不马上出现，我就到你家把你押过来。”Alice严厉的声音顺着电话线直达耳朵。

New哀嚎着，只好说，“行，我一小时后到。”

“最好快点，不然扣钱。”Alice威胁着挂了电话。

New在床上静静地躺了一会儿，思绪飘回他和Tay第一次发生关系的那一夜。他回想当时的情景，思念Tay抚摸的感觉和动情的呻吟。New瞬间坐起身，下床，洗了个冷水澡。他讨厌清晨。

__“_ _ __你让我醒酒的，_ _ __” New_ _ __把手中的瓶子捏扁，确认里面已经一滴不剩。他凝视着自己的的好友，“那怎么又喝上了？”_ _ __

__Tay_ _ __没回答，只是耸耸肩，_ _ __ __又狠狠灌了一口酒。_ _ __New_ _ __望着男人的喉结，在吞咽的时候抖动着，New的视线黏在男人的喉咙处，开口问道，“你这里为什么这么敏感？”_ _

__New_ _ __抬头看到Tay眉毛皱起，_ _ __“_ _ __哪里_ _ __?”_ _

__New_ _ __指了指自己的喉结，Tay看了一眼，给了个屁也没用的解释，_ _ __“_ _ __天生的。_ _ __”_ _

__New_ _ __从地板上起身，跪坐在沙发上，和Tay靠在一起。_ _ __ __他把酒瓶从Tay手里拿走，喝了一口，又还回去，“这不是理由。”_ _

__“_ _ __对我而言是的。_ _ __”_ _

__New_ _ __哼哼着，朝Tay露出微笑。_ _ __ __当Tay也报以微笑时，New觉得自己的胃暖和了些。“你让别人碰过这里吗？”_ _

__“_ _ __没有_ _ __,” Tay_ _ __回答后，看向别处，从沙发上滑坐到地板上。_ _ __

__“_ _ __家人也没有过？_ _ __”_ _

__“_ _ __没有。_ _ __”_ _

__“Khaotung_ _ __呢_ _ __?”_ _

__Tay_ _ __想了一会儿，回答，“我想Khaotung还没机会碰我喉结。”_ _ __

__New_ _ __点点头，看着自己的手指正随意的在Tay的T恤上滑动，_ _ __“_ _ __如果我现在要碰呢，你会怎么样？_ _

__New_ _ __望着Tay，以为会看到一张臭脸，但让他惊讶的是，Tay并没有暴走，而是真的在考虑。_ _ __

__“Tay?”_ _

__“我不知道自己会怎么样，”_ _ __Tay_ _ __回道，望着New的双眼十分清醒，“但我不会恨你。”_ _

__“_ _ __不会恨我，_ _ __New_ _ __小声地重复着，努力消化这个回答。他又喝了一口。“那么，如果我现在碰了，你也不会恨我？”_ _ __New_ _ __看着Tay，目光锁定，在等一个答案。他不知道自己为什么冒出这个想法——也许是因为酒精作祟，也许是最近比较饥渴（他哪有时间解决生理问题）。_ _

__“_ _ __不会。_ _ __”_ _

__New迅速靠近Tay，一只手捧起Tay的脸颊，另一只手伸出拇指，压在Tay的喉结上。他看到Tay瑟缩了一下，低沉的闷哼从双唇泄露，让New的分身立马抬头。_ _ __New_ _ __又压重了些，一边摩挲着，一边观察Tay的反应_ _ __ __，_ _ __但很快，他自己就失控了。他倾身靠近，低下头，轻吻着喉结。这再次引出了闷哼，New感觉自己的身体兴奋得颤抖，继续用力地吻着，这次还用上了牙齿。_ _

__“Hin.“_ _

__New_ _ __停止动作，回正身子，看到Tay的喉结上有一块淡淡的吻痕（尽管是在喉结的一侧，而不是在喉结上）。抬起头，New凝视着Tay，着迷于自己目光停留之处：_ _ __ __明亮的双眼，柔软粉嫩的双唇——这些他之前从未注意过，还有因酒精和New带来的粉红双颊。New再也无法自欺欺人，他立马吻上Tay，2人纠缠在一起······_ _

“嘿，Hin,你迟到了。” Tay在办公桌旁迎接他，笑容满面，仿佛早已忘记前夜的纠缠，这让New的心又疼了一下。Tay本想侧搂着New，但New躲开了。New无视好友的疑惑，只是点点头坐下了。他打开电脑，回道，“Alice不肯都放我一天假。”

“你又不是病了，”听着Tay的回应，仿若一种嘲弄，他听出来Tay有些生气。

但New不打算回应，他听到自己的朋友走远了，心里平静了不少。无视内心的阵痛，他只有专注于工作。

这将会是漫长的一天。 

__New_ _ __脱得精光，在Tay也脱光衣服后，把对方推倒在床上，爬了上去。他再次吻上对方的唇，双唇微张，让对方在唇舌间嬉戏。New尝到了Tay舌头上的酒味，烧得他的情欲越来越旺。他双手摩挲着Tay的臀部，固定了几秒钟，好让自己有时间准备好，然后渐渐压低自己的臀部，靠近Tay硬挺的小兄弟。_ _

__New稍稍起身，分开腿坐在Tay身上，一只手圈住Tay的分身，观察对方的反应，当他看到对方紧闭双眼，一脸荡漾，口中溢出New的名字，New笑了。2人气息交缠，New撸动着小兄弟，从缓到急，享受着Tay发出的甜蜜噪音，自己的老二也更兴奋了。跟随着剧烈的心跳，New把Tay撸射了，男人愉悦地呻吟着。New看到Tay闭着眼，鼻子可爱地抽了抽，于是用严肃的声音命令道，“看着我，Tay。”_ _

__Tay_ _ __听从了，眯着眼看他。New再次看到了那美丽、灿烂的星河，带来身体的刺痛和愉悦，New呻吟起来。_ _

__“_ _ __我去拿润滑剂，好吗_ _ __?” New_ _ __说着，从Tay身上爬下来，从抽屉里找出润滑剂和安全套，又重新爬向Tay，跨坐在他身上，打开润滑剂的盖子。倒出足够的液体，New一只手伸到后面，塞了一根手指进去，扩张自己。_ _ __New_ _ __大口喘着气，专注地扩张自己，又加入一根手指。让他没料到的是，Tay坐了起来，2人的分身贴在一块儿，不由更加情动。_ _ __

__“_ _ __让我帮你_ _ __—“_ _ __Tay闷哼了一声_ _ __, “_ _ __舒服些。_ _ __”_ _

__New_ _ __把头抵在Tay的肩膀上，让对方握住二人的分身摩擦着，高涨的情欲让New失去耐心，他放进第三根手指，很快，他觉得自己准备好了。_ _ __

__“_ _ __你想在下面_ _ __—“_ _ __停顿了一下_ _ __, “_ _ __还是在上面_ _ __?” New_ _ __的声音闷在Tay的肩膀上。_ _ __

__“_ _ __无所谓。_ _ __”_ _

__好极了。_ _ __“_ _ __在下面吧。_ _ __” New_ _ __随着Tay一起倒在自己的床上，快速的跪起，撕开安全套的包装，给Tay戴上，然后用后穴抵在Tay的分身上，“准备好了吗？”_ _ __“_ _ __艹，好了。_ _ __”_ _

__随后，New压低身子，后穴抵住Tay的分身，感觉分身的头部钻了进去。_ _ __ __New不是第一次和男人上床了，所以他并不怕疼。Tay只插进去一半，用双手扶住New的臀部把他往下压，感受自己分身渐渐进入New紧窄的后穴。_ _

__“__ _ _艹__ _ _,” Tay__ _ _嘶了一声，全部进去了，随后，“动！”__

-

“你今天怎么了?” Alice和New在公司附近的咖啡店休息，随口问道, “一大早就怪怪的。”

New放下电话，在饮料里插上吸管，盯着蛋糕，说道，“没什么，我很好。”

“Tay也问我是不是有事发生，” Alice挑起一边眉毛，意有所指，New静静看着她，等她继续说，“ _ _Tay__ , New. Tay Tawan, 你最好的朋友，从我这里打听你的情况。”

“你说的好像你不是我的好朋友似的，” New移开视线，又低着头看点心，但似乎没什么胃口。.

“你俩之间怎么啦？”

New拿起叉子，把蛋糕捣成小块儿。“没事。” 

“那你俩怎么感觉关系冷淡呢?” Alice小口地吃了一块点心。

New咬着嘴唇，把小块点心弄成了渣渣，稍后又搅拌成一坨。

“New.”

“好痛啊,” New未经思索，脱口而出，他叹口气，放下叉子，把脸埋在双手之中，逃避Alice的探究，“他只把我当朋友，但我——我不想痛了。”

“你什么意思?” Alice疑惑道。New感觉有只手伸了过来，温柔的抚摸他，希望能他让放松些。 New皱皱眉头。

“Tay和我上床了,” New坦白道, “而且感觉很对，天哪，是太好了，我喜欢，我喜欢他。从第一次我就喜欢了，但那时喝醉了没有意识到。而现在，我们每个周末都做爱。我知道他不喜欢我，他只把我当朋友，但是我想要更多，我觉得很罪恶，所以已经不好了。我好疼啊。”

New深呼吸，偷偷看了一眼Alice就马上移开视线。他很勉强地笑了笑，“你还说我和他关系冷淡。”

New听到Alice叹口气， “我并不是这个意思。”

“惊讶吗?” New问道，一只手拿着吸管在拨弄。

Alice嗯了一声， “有点吧？我一直以为你俩互相喜欢呢。”

__我也希望如此，New默默想着，给了Alice一个苦笑。_ _

“你有想过，也许Tay也暗恋着你？” Alice想了想，问道，直视New的眼睛。 

“不可能，他不会的。” New回答, “别开脑洞了，Alice——你以前常说的。Tay和我太知根知底了，我知道他不爱我。”

“你问过他吗?”

“不问也知道，Alice,” New马上说道，烦躁地戳弄杯中的饮料。 

“你凭什么这么肯定？” Alice问得很果断。

“因为每次我们做爱时，他都喊着别人的名字！”

New愣住了，因为突然的爆发双眼圆睁。 随后小心翼翼地看看周围，接着转头看到Alice一脸震惊。

“你确定?”片刻沉默后，她叹口气，问道。New向后靠坐在椅背上，呻吟一声。他太累了。

__New_ _ __自梦中醒来，阳光已铺满卧室，他还在疑惑为什么昨晚没关窗帘，只好转身背着光。New感觉自己扑进一个温暖的怀里，这把他瞬间吓醒了。从床上坐起，他惊讶地发现Tay在他床上。他没回家吗？随后，昨晚的记忆快速冲进脑中_ _ __。_ _

__New_ _ __有点胆怯，以手扶额，脑子里一团浆糊，极力回想自己和Tay做的好事：他俩为啥这么做？为啥是我开始的？为啥我一点也不讨厌？_ _

__New_ _ __的一只手摸在左胸上，感觉心脏在手下的快读鼓动，他好像知道是为什么。_ _

__“Hin?”_ _

__New_ _ __因为突然的响声吓了一跳，低头看到身旁的Tay醒了过来。_ _ __ __New看到Tay脸上不断变换的表情，知道对方也意识到这里是哪儿，已经昨晚2人做过什么。_ _

__“_ _ __艹，_ _ __Hin!_ _ __对不起_ _ __—“ Tay_ _ __先开口，但New没让他说完。_ _ __

__“_ _ __不，没关系。我是说，我才是开始的那个，所以_ _ __...”_ _

__New_ _ __从未料到，在他俩这么多年的友情中，竟然还会有这么尴尬的一刻，但它确实发生了。_ _ __

__“_ _ __但我还是觉得很糟，毕竟我不是挨艹的那个。_ _ __”_ _

__New_ _ __双颊通红，想了一会儿，说，_ _ __“_ _ __没关系，我很喜欢。_ _ __”_ _

__Tay_ _ __挑眉，_ _ __“_ _ __噢_ _ __?”_ _

New关上公寓的大门，闭上眼，靠着门滑坐下来。他坐了几分钟后，就听到有人敲门。他叹口气，已经猜到来人是谁。又过了几秒，New站了起来，打开门。 

“你今天怎么了？” Tay一见New就开口问道，后者请对方进门。Tay走进去，在客厅的沙发上坐下，“你挺反常啊。” 

New关上门，跟着Tay站在沙发旁，“我很正常。” 

Tay做了个鬼脸。

“我很好,” New有点低落，伸手扯了扯领带，拉下来，“就是累了。”

“累? 因为什么?” Tay小心翼翼地看着New，“因为昨晚吗？我没有做的太用力——”

“不是的,” New皱着眉打断Tay，走进卧室。他希望Tay能让自己安静地待一会儿，但不走运，Tay马上跟着他进来了。

“那还是因为工作?” Tay问道。

“也可以这么。” New抓着毛巾和换洗衣物， 看到对方倚在门上望着自己。New绕过他走进浴室，把衣物放在洗手台上，脱掉身上的衬衫。他发现Tay悄悄走进浴室，过了一会儿，从后面抱住New。

“我知道个办法帮你解压，” Tay调情道，双手在New的臀上游移。

New习惯性地在Tay的安抚下放松身体，舒服地靠着他。“我们昨天刚做过。”

“所以呢?” Tay一边问，一边望着镜子中的New。 

Tay的手指已经摸上了New的乳头，不断揉捏着，让New情不自禁地蜷缩起来。“Tay.” New感受着Tay的嘴唇贴在自己肩上，不是亲吻，而是小小的啃咬，明早一定会留下痕迹，但New顾不得了。这让他觉得自己对Tay而言，很重要、有价值、与众不同。 

转过身，New环住Tay的脖子，拉着对方吻起来。

__接下来的一周，他们又做了一次，一次又一次，不断不断地循环。很快，这种每周一次的运动成了解压的习惯，因为它感觉太好了。一个月后，New意识到自己对Tay的感情，在他准备告白之前，他的希望破灭了，因为他听到Tay喊了一个他从未听过的名字。_ _

__他问过Tay此事，但对方只是耸耸肩，所以New认为Tay并不打算说。下一周，Tay再次喊了这个名字，一次次将New打入地狱。他好像知道是谁占据了Tay的心神，同时也为Tay在做爱时还想着另一个人感到难过，但只要Tay开始亲吻他、爱抚他，他就无法拒绝，即使对方喊得是另外一个人的名字。_ _

New直挺挺地躺在床上，茫然地盯着天花板。他眉头紧锁，看向身边的Tay，又再次望向天花板。为什么自己无法拒绝？为什么又做了呢？为什么要再让自己痛呢？ 

New咬着唇，任由疼痛把心切成一片一片。有泪从眼里涌出，随即滑落在枕头上。 

He不愿毁了和Tay之间的友情，害怕一旦拒绝，Tay就会刨根问底，并且离开自己。New无法想象不能和Tay说话，不能和他玩笑，甚至不能亲吻他的生活，因为这更痛。他爱对方柔软的嘴唇和温柔的亲吻；他爱看到这个脆弱的男人和他并肩躺在床上；他爱只有两人才能懂的秘密微笑； 他爱这个男人随时出现在自己家自在的模样。只因他享受着和Tay的秘密关系，所以这些疼痛都值了。他知道这些特权Tay不会赋予他人，或者收不会全部赋予他人。这让New认定自己在Tay的生命里是特别的存在。你也可以称之为贪婪，但他不在乎。至少他拥有Tay。

胡思乱想过后，New小声地啜泣一会儿，希望明天能舒服些。

New眯着眼醒来，哼唧着转过身，发现Tay竟然不在。他自嘲地笑笑，知道男人一定提早走了。New一定是睡得太沉才没听见对方起床的声音。

New希望今天能翘班，不过一想到Alice要扣钱的画面，他就放下了这个念头。疲惫地叹口气，New从床上起来走进浴室，洗了个冷水澡。清醒之后，为忙碌的一天做好准备。他讨厌清晨。 

**Author's Note:**

> 题目叫early mornings,直译多个清晨，所以用了目前的叠词。每一个炮友之夜后的清晨，New都感受到了剜心之痛。有多少个清晨，就有多少爱而不得。


End file.
